A Christmas story Jasia
by Camillaftrosie
Summary: Jac Naylor, Emma Naylor and Zosia March all spend Christmas together.


**_A Jac Naylor and Zosia March story_**

It was just another busy day on Darwin, .Jac catches her sight of Zosia glancing out of the window absentmindedly.

"Hello, Earth to Zosia?" Jac offered jokingly, trying to catch Zosia's attention as her voice radiates through the quiet staff room.

"Sorry. What?" The brunette responds, dazed and seemingly distracted. Knowing the significance, Jac finds herself inviting Zosia to continue the conversation in her office, if only for privacy.

"I know today is hard for you," Jac utters calmly.

"I didn't want to think about it but she's the only thing on my mind, especially on a day like today' Zosia replies, tears threatening to spill though she holds them back.

"Zosia, your mother would be so proud of you and wouldn't want to see you so upset today," Jac's tone softens as she rest a hand thoughtlessly on Zosia's shoulder. The younger of the two women falls into Jac's shoulder, allowing a sob to wrack through her body. "If you'd like, you are more than welcome to come and spend Christmas with me and Emma."

There is a long, thought filled pause as Zosia wipes her eyes with the edge of her sleeve.

"Are you sure, Jac? Isn't Johnny going to be there? It's just that I wouldn't want to intrude a family day" The junior's words are considerate, almost scared to burden Jac.

"Johnny is having Emma for Boxing Day, so no, he won't be there. Of course I'm sure." Jac reassures, with a smile playing on her lips.

"Thank you, Jac." Zosia dries her reddened cheeks, offering a thin smile.

"That's all settled then, Emma will love having you around, she always asks me when it's Auntie Zosia coming. She loves you coming around. One more thing, you'll have to help me wrap up some…well most of her presents," The redhead toys cheekily, biting back a laugh at her own disorganisation.

"That's okay! I actually enjoy wrapping presents!' Zosia sniffles weakly, a hint of a smile upon her face as the prospect of Christmas alone wanes.

The day drags along but eventually comes to an end for the two women. Jac heads downstairs to fill the car boot as Zosia grabs her belongings from the locker room, preparing to leave for the day. Zosia leaves, shutting the door behind her and heads towards the lift, only to find her father inside.

"Hey Zoshy, what are you doing for Christmas?" Guy asks curiously as the lift doors close with the pair of them inside.

"I'm actually spending it with Jac and Emma," Zosia informs with a grin, just a hint of smugness in her tone at the prospect of avoiding the awkwardness of a family Christmas.

"Jac?" He questions, confusion and bitterness staining his tone.

"Yes, Jac. She's offered to have me for Christmas, and I would love to spend time with Emma"

"Well…Merry Christmas Zoshy,' Guy answers disgruntledly, stepping out of the lift as the doors opened to the ground floor.

The journey is brief and casual with a pleasant silence filling the car. Arriving at Jac's house, Zosia notices all of the fairy lights and the decorations that cover every spare inch of the place; Jac had always hated Christmas, but since having Emma she's started to realise what she has been missing.

Just as the clock struck seven, the pair were finishing up dinner and preparing Emma for bed. Jac settles upon washing the dishes, while Zosia reads Emma 'The Hungry Caterpillar' and thrives upon the toddler's enthusiasm. Slipping upstairs, Jac finds herself stood leaning against Emma's doorframe. Her eyes brighten at the sight of Zosia, so innately at home with Emma and so utterly familiar within the situation. _She is going to make a great mother some day._ Jac speculated wordlessly.

As Zosia finishes reading to Emma and the toddler slips to sleep, she catches sight of the redhead watching the scene and purses her lips.

"I didn't want to leave until she was fast asleep, you know what children can be like when Santa is coming."

"That's quite alright, I was just admiring you with Emma - you are so good with children,' Jac's sincere tone forces a blush upon Zosia's cheeks as she watches her struggle to keep a hold of her armful of presents. Jumping up from where she was knelt, Zosia crosses the room and takes half of the gifts before slipping downstairs to the living room and dropping them carefully across the coffee table.

"I hope you don't mind Rosè," Jac comments casually as she brandishes a bottle, two glasses held between her fingers as she re-enters the room to see Zosia sizing up the box she was currently wrapping."

"Rosè is precisely what I need after the day I've had. Thank you again Jac, for having me over.' Zosia utters kindly as she takes one of the glasses for herself.

Hours pass and the two women settle upon the sofa, slightly tipsy as they make their way through the second bottle of wine. Jac is admiring the way Zosia's hair falls, and the natural glow of her skin when it isn't coated in foundation; she couldn't be certain that it wasn't the wine putting the knots in her stomach, or if it was simply being in such close proximity to Zosia. Her all-knowing nature faltered as she wonders why she had been so eager to invite Zosia over for Christmas…such an intimate experience to share and yet she hadn't hesitated.

Clearing her throat, Zosia yanks Jac from her speculations as she realises that she is being watched quite intently.

"What's on your mind? You've been staring at me for at least five minutes now." Zosia's tone is gentle, non-invasive as her words fill the air.

Snapping her out of her thought process, Jac glances towards the clock and realises that it is approaching two o'clock. Rising quickly, Jac declares that she's turning in for the night and hurries off to her bedroom with every intention to stare at the ceilings and contemplate every aspect of her relationship with Zosia up until this night. It would keep her awake, she knew that much. Her mind creeps towards thoughts of Zosia in bed, only metres away from her in the next room, and she has to shake herself away from the images that enter her mind. All she could do was fill her mind with thoughts, before making a decision as to whether her feelings - uncertain as they were - could ever be returned. The morning would tell her.


End file.
